Glasses
by 1 crazy lady
Summary: 10th Doctor visits a new planet, finds a companion and a powerful enemy...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I own nothing, it all belongs to Russell T Davis! **

This is an idea I had a while back. A piece of advice I was given was write about what you know, well having studied Marine Biology, this is what I know. I wanted to make a connection with the Doctor and my character and the Doctor's unusual glasses were my best way of doing so!

Enjoy!

Glasses

The tenth Doctor walked through the busy streets of the local market place. The place was bustling with traders and shoppers and the atmosphere was alive. The Doctor grinned broadly as he weaved his way through the throng. A group of people pushed past him and hastily walked down an alleyway, muttering to each other.

Intrigued the Doctor followed, something was going on.

The group turned left then right down a maze of intricate passages and to the Doctor's surprise, ending at a dock. It was less crowded here than the market and the Doctor was quick to notice there were hardly any boats. Looking around he spotted the group he had followed and noticed they were talking to a blonde haired woman.

One woman in the group handed something to her and she gave her some money. The Doctor's curiosity demanded to know more and he found his feet were moving towards the woman.

The group had meandered off and she turned back to the docks.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice you're collecting." He ventured.

"Why, have you got anything?" she asked without turning around.

"Well, no, I was just wondering"

"Then don't waste my time, I'm busy enough." she answered curtly.

"Oi cheeky, less of the attitude!" The Doctor mocked.

This remark made her turn and face him. The first thing he noticed was the colour of her eyes, they were a brilliant marine blue and as deep and mysterious as the ocean. Her blonde hair, that was curled up into a bun shimmered in the sunlight. She wore khaki coloured shorts that had a pocket for everything and a olive t-shirt that suited her perfectly. Balanced on the top of her head were a pair of glasses very similar to his own.

She looked fed up. "Sorry its been a long day."

"No offence taken miss..."

"It's Dr. Matthews. Dawn Matthews." She extended her hand "and you are?"

The Doctor's face was a picture of pure happiness "oh so you're a scientist!" he exclaimed as he shook her hand warmly "I'm the Doctor. So what are you doing?"

"The endotrophic nutrient levels of the water are dangerously low and its effecting the costal marine life in the dock."

"A specialist in the field!" the Doctor grinned.

"Er, sort of. I'm actually a"

"Don't tell me!" the Doctor shouted "I'm good at guessing." He took a good look at her "good knowledge of the sea; trace amounts of saltwater in your hair and under your fingernails and judging by that pile behind you, you're collecting evidence. I'd say you're a marine biologist!" he smiled.

Dawn smiled back, she couldn't help it. That smile was infectious. "Yes, that's right. Maybe you could guess what's causing the pollution."

"Well it's a dock, the marine traffic contributes some of the pollution." he reasoned.

"What traffic? I don't know if you've noticed but this dock hasn't been used for decades. The source of the pollution has to be coming from outside."

The Doctor studied her face and noticed her eyes were suddenly sad.

"You said it was affecting the marine life?"

"Yes, there is a shoal of sharks that come here every year to feed.. Only this year, the sharks have mutated. They're bigger, more intelligent and more hungry." Dawn looked at him, her eyes wide and glistening. "Doctor, if anyone went swimming or even fell into these waters, they wouldn't stand a chance. I need to find out what's caused this so I can reverse it and prevent anyone getting hurt."

"Well it's a good job you've got me, cos solving things is my speciality!" the Doctor grinned, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't care what the figures say, when I say we need to increase production, it should be done!" boomed a deep, thunderous voice.

"But Mr de Winter, its unfeasible!" protested an employee.

"But nothing, I didn't become CEO of this company to have some pencil pusher tell me what to do!"

"I think his facts are solid."

"I don't pay you to think, I pay you to do as I say! Now do it!" Mr de Winter's face went from red to purple. It was a sign to all employees to shut up or get out.

"Now, as you all know my birthday is coming up and its company policy for you to commemorate it. I should know, I created that policy. And let me warn you, if I don't like it, being fired is the least of your troubles."

The boardroom emptied quickly and silently. Mr de Winter gazed out of the giant window and studied his empire. He was a shrewd, cruel, selfish man with an opinion of self importance. Everyone knew you didn't cross him not unless you didn't want to live.

It was his birthday in just two days and the entire town was holding its breath.

He got his coat and decided to talk a walk.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor and Dawn walked along the harbour and towards the market.

"So what brings you to Symrana? He asked her.

"Isn't it obvious? This place has the best marine ecosystem anywhere in this galaxy. It's because of this place why I chose to be a marine biologist." Dawn had a faraway, happy glaze in her eyes. "But enough about me. What about you? Some of the locals speak of you with great reverence, you must be someone special."

The Doctor smiled "me? Nah, I'm no-one special. Just do a lot of travelling."

"Some say you can travel through the stars..." Dawn hinted.

"Well that's not exactly untrue. I have this machine, which can do...things." He answered rubbing his hand through his hair..

Dawn got the impression he didn't want to go into details, so she didn't press him. He was different, and yeah he was cute with his tousled brown hair and soft baking eyes. But Dawn was logical in her thinking and right now she needed her attention to be on the water.

They reached the market and moved along with the crowd. The Doctor watched with interest as many of the locals greeted Dawn with smiling faces. She smiled back and talked animatedly to them. He noticed her marine eyes sparkled the same way they did when she talked about the ocean. It was the same passion that ignited her eyes.

Someone passed her a piece of paper and he smiled when she put on her glasses. It was a movement that mirrored his own.

"It's him! The Doctor!" He heard someone next to him whisper.

_Oh no._ He thought

Suddenly that whisper had spread and there was a small crowd gathering around him, each individual calling his name. He looked desperately over to Dawn who was still talking to a young woman.

The crowd was getting bigger and the Doctor was in danger of being mobbed. "Please, give me some room!" he cried but to no avail.

A figure in the shadows watched with interest.

"Doctor, please take me! I want to go!" cried one woman from the crowd. She pushed forward and launched herself at the Doctor. Out of nowhere Dawn appeared and caught the full force of the woman. The Doctor watched in horror as Dawn was slammed to the ground.

"ENOUGH!" he shouted.

The crowd instantly became still. Frantically the Doctor pulled the woman off Dawn and helped her up. She smiled in thanks and to her surprise he embraced her.

"If you know me, then you'll know that I only travel alone. I won't take anyone with me." the Doctor addressed the crowd. "If you want my help then let me get on with it."

The crowd, deflated yet determined, walked away. The Doctor turned to Dawn with anxious eyes. "Are you alright?"

She picked up her glasses and smiled at him "no damage done."

He smiled back "So what's the word on the street?"

"Apparently Mr. de Winter has increased production on his plant." she replied as she balanced the glasses back on top of her head.

The Doctor looked confused "and he is...?"

"The big bad wolf. He owns all the industrial stations in this county and has got an ego to match. I should have known he was behind this." Dawn's eyes burned.

"Then maybe we should pay him a visit." said the Doctor with raised eyebrows.

The dark figure melted into the shadows and disappeared.

The Doctor emerged from the TARDIS and walked slowly back to the docks, enjoying the serenity. All was peaceful and quiet and there were few people around. He meandered over to Dawn who was looking over the seemingly calm water.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes, it will be." she stated without turning round.

The Doctor followed her gaze to a broken bridge that crossed the dock. At the base of the bridge the water was churning. "Are they the sharks?" he asked.

"Yes. They're getting worse."

He studied her face, noting she wore a familiar expression. "It's strange, you same to have this, I don't know, empathy, with the water. Why is that?"

"I couldn't tell you. All I know is I've spent all my life studying and living out on the ocean, it would be a terrible waste to lose it." she answered sincerely.

"Well we'd better get going then. Allons y!"the Doctor flashed his hundred kilowatt smile at her and she was powerless to resist it.

Together they set off. Halfway down the street to Dawn's surprise, the Doctor took hold of her hand and clasped it tightly. He gently swung their arms backwards and forwards jovially. It felt incredibly wonderful to him and would no doubt raise a few eyebrows.

Dawn had never felt so self conscious, but staring at the Doctor's illuminated smile and sparkling eyes, she could feel herself become increasingly confident.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. De Winter stared at the pasty faces of his board with contempt and disgust. Not one of them had a backbone. He knew they hated him, there were few people who didn't. But in his small eyes, their hatred was irrelevant to the bigger issue.

His birthday.

He had found what he wanted and nothing was going to stop him from getting it. The last Time Lord under his control. He had called the meeting because he knew they were coming and he had made little surprise for them.

Soon enough the call came and he nodded them in.

The Doctor and Dawn walked hand in hand inside the room. To Mr. De Winter's amazement they were staring into each others eyes so sweetly it could have given him diabetes. He cleared his throat and they quickly turned and faced him, their smiles fading.

"Ah the two Doctor's. I understand you have something to tell me?" He asked calmly.

"Yes. We've discovered that it is due to the increase of effluent from your factories that have caused mutations and complications in the marine ecosystem around Symrana." answered Dawn, more confidently than she felt.

"I told you this would come back to bite us." whispered one of his board members.

"I see." Mr. De Winter hissed. He leaned forward and pressed his palms together."And you what do you want me to do about it?"

"Shut it down and help clean up the mess you've created." she replied without hesitation.

The Doctor gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"And why would I do that?" De. Winter asked. Beneath his calm exterior he was rapidly losing patience. Who did this woman think she was, ordering him around?

"Because some marine life has mutated! Lives are at risk and if anyone dies because of this, its your head on the chopping block."

The Doctor leaned towards her "nicely done!" he whispered.

It took all of his restraint to stop himself from exploding in rage. Yet Mr. De Winter managed it. "I'm sorry, but you've wasted your time. If you think that I'm interested in a few little, meaningless lives then you are poorly misinformed. I suggest you leave immediately."

"But you have to do something!" Dawn cried.

Mr. De Winter stood up and slammed his hands on the desk, his face rapidly turning to a deep scarlet. "I will not be spoken to with such disrespect!" He clicked his fingers and a team of security guards appeared from no where. They grabbed Dawn and the Doctor and started to drag them away, forcing their hands apart.

"Let go of her!" screamed the Doctor.

"You can't do nothing, its my home!" she cried desperately.

"Get out of my sight!" Roared De. Winter.

The Doctor fought to break free but to no avail. "Let her go! I said let her go!"

Mr. De. Winter held up his hand and the chaos stopped. This was going exactly to plan. He walked over to the pair with his hands clasped behind his back and his chest proud.

"I believe we can come to some arrangement." he said quietly, though everyone in the room heard him. "It has come to my attention that you have something of a soft spot for this irritating woman." He addressed the Doctor.

The tension in the room suddenly uncreased, all ears straining to hear every word. The atmosphere was balancing on a knife edge.

The Doctor could almost see the Sword of Damocles hanging above his head. "Yes."

Mr de Winter smiled. If a snake could smile, it would have looked identical. He grabbed Dawn's glasses roughly from her head and examined them.

"As many of you in this room are aware, it is my birthday tomorrow. My proposition is this, if you, Doctor, agree to host my birthday then not only is Dr. Matthews free to leave unharmed but I shall personal oversee the cleaning of the dock."

It was too good to be true. The Doctor looked over to Dawn and was surprised to see her shake her head. He couldn't understand why she would be against this deal.

"And you can guarantee Dr. Matthews will be unharmed?" The Doctor asked.

"You have my word."

Dawn hung her head in defeat. "Then we have an understanding Mr de Winter." replied the Doctor.

"Excellent." beamed De Winter and he replaced the glasses on her head "you may take Dr. Matthews away."

The guards left and the Doctor found himself facing an entire boardroom of eager yet anxious eyes.

The day had arrived, much to the dismay of the people of Symrana. Mr de Winter's birthday party was to be broadcast across the planet so the poor could see how the high society lived. And that was one of many faults the Doctor had with this party.

Being host was more hard work than fighting a hoard of cybermen, and that was saying something. He hadn't seen Dawn since yesterday and it worried him, but there simply hadn't been a chance to slip out.

Across town, the dock was beginning to draw in a crowd eager to escape the broadcast. Dawn had done all she could to prevent any accidents and all she could was hope for the best. She had known that Mr de Winter wouldn't live up to his end of the bargain, no-one had arrived to clean up. And the Doctor was trapped.

Dawn looked over at the ocean and felt her whole world was slowly slipping away.


	4. Chapter 4

"Right, that was a disgruntled Mr Greaves with er, a message to Mr de Winter. Moving on swiftly, here's the birthday boy himself accepting yet another gift." announced the Doctor.

It was now three hours since the party had started and apart from angry messages from even angrier citizens, nothing had really happened.

The Doctor had never been so, well, bored.

Suddenly a news flash interrupted the broadcast. The entire production stood still and watched.

"_This is Tracey Chapman reporting from the disused docks of Symrana where despite all warnings, someone has fallen into the shark infested waters."_

The camera zoomed in on the unlucky individual who was struggling to keep his head above the water. Shark fins were heading straight for him.

"_Wait, what's this? No don't! Oh no! Dr Dawn Matthews has just jumped in after him!"_ shrieked the reporter.

The Doctor forced himself closer to the screen and watched in horror as Dawn jumped. He remembered what Dawn had said when they had first met.

" _If anyone went swimming or even fell into these waters, they wouldn't stand a chance." _

The Doctor's hearts stopped beating and his blood ran cold. He had to get over there and help.

He made a move towards the exit when a thunderous voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Where do you think you are going Doctor?"

"I've got to help her." He replied.

"You'll do no such thing! Your job is to host and you are not permitted to leave until I say so!" ordered Mr de Winter.

"You can't stop me. Not even an army of Dalek's can stop me!"

Two burly guards appeared next to him and grabbed his arms. They picked him up and carried him to the CEO.

"You forget Doctor, I'm the boss round here. If I say jump you _will _say how high! Now host!"

"I wasn't aware I was a prisoner." the Doctor said darkly.

"Well you are and if you don't do your job, you will remain one!"

"You don't understand! If she doesn't get out of there she'll be killed!" the Doctor tried to reason.

"Good, saves me doing it. It'll mean one less scientist to worry about." Laughed De Winter.

The Doctor's eyes burned in fury. "You promised me she would be unharmed!"

"By my hand, but I have to admit, this way is far less messy." said De Winter menacingly.

The Doctor started to shake with anger, his eyes were feral black with the ferocity of a black hole.

"She's got him!" someone cried.

The Doctor ran over to the screen in time to see Dawn's head break the surface. She started to drag the man to the bridge but the sharks were right behind them.

There had to be some way he could get out. He searched his pockets and smiled when he found it. Discreetly he pulled out the sonic screwdriver and extended it before he pressed the button.

Instantly the studio was plunged into darkness.

"I'm coming." He whispered.

Dawn reached the surface and took a deep breath. "Are you alright?" she asked the man.

"I will be." he spluttered.

She started to drag him towards the bridge. "Keep your arms and legs at your side and stay close to me." she advised.

He did as she said "Why, so we're a smaller target?"

"Something like that. Just try not to splash too much."

The man clung to her tightly. His added weight made swimming difficult but she hadn't spent her life on the ocean to be labelled a weak swimmer. Dawn risked a quick glance behind and saw the fins race towards them.

'Ok let's not panic. They're only checking us out. They only attack from below.' she thought. "Hold your breath. We're going under."

"Why?"

"Just trust me!"

They counted to three and sank quietly under the waves.

The crowd gasped as the Doctor arrived at the dock. He pushed his way forward.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"They've just gone under again."

The woman pointed to a patch of water that was bubbling. The Doctor turned pale.

"We've got to get them out of there!" he shouted to the crowd.

Dawn faced the pack and ushered the man behind her. Like lightning, one shark rushed towards her and hit her, nose first in the ribs. Precious air was forced from her lungs but she knew as long as they stayed below, the sharks couldn't attack.

Another shark rushed forward and hit her hard. Now she had no choice but to drag the man to the surface.

"She's there!"

The Doctor looked where a man was pointing and sure enough, Dawn's head broke the surface.

"You, quickly, get me that rope. You three, follow me onto the bridge. Quickly!" he cried.

Together the three men and the Doctor carefully stepped onto the metal frame of the bridge. The rope was fed to them and the Doctor wrapped it once around the metal support. He lowered his arm and the rope began its descent.

Dawn and the man reached the metal pillar. Concealed in the rivets was a small metal service ladder. Clumsily they started to climb, Dawn winced as she reached each rung. She gasped as the pain in her chest intensified.

Suddenly a rope appeared. They looked up and saw the Doctor's face beaming down. Dawn nearly let go with relief. They grabbed onto the rope gingerly.

The Doctor raised his arm and the rope was slowly winched upwards. The sharks remained circling below, ready in case they should fall.

After what felt like an age, the man reached the bridge first and the Doctor helped him up. "You're one lucky man." He beamed.

The crowd helped him to shore where his family were waiting anxiously. The Doctor extended his hand and grabbed onto Dawn. He pulled her onto the bridge and embraced her tightly.

"You are a sight for sore eyes." she gasped.

"And you are incredibly brave." he smiled, letting go of her.

"Stupid is the word you mean." she sighed.

"No! Well, yes, well maybe."

Her hair had broken loose and was starting to curl in the breeze. She looked down at the water and smiled when the sharks gave up and swam away. It suddenly hurt to breathe and she felt herself fall.

The Doctor caught her quickly, his baking eyes full of concern. "What? What is it?"

"Pain. I think one broke my ribs." she gasped.

"Oh no." The Doctor turned around to the crowd "somebody get help!"

"It's ok, I can walk." stated Dawn as she stood.

Together they carefully made their way to the shore. Each step was agony but she wasn't going to show it. Dawn guessed that she had at least two broken ribs. What worried her was the fact that the sharks _knew_ where to hit for maximum impact.

They reached the shore and Dawn couldn't go any further. The Doctor grabbed her and lowered her to the ground. "It's ok, help is on its way." He soothed.

"Sure." she smiled.

"DOCTOR!" boomed an all too familiar voice.

The crowd, not wanting to stand in the wrath of Mr de Winter, parted.

"Don't think that cheap trickery is going to get you off the hook!" he shouted, his face an unhealthy shade of purple.

"Now wait just a minute!" The Doctor shouted back, standing protectively over Dawn.

"No, you wait. You've got all the time you want in a time machine, I've got one day!" Mr de Winter shouted "take him back!" he ordered the security guards.

"No! You can't!" the Doctor protested as he was dragged away.

"Oh yes, your fellow scientist." De Winter mocked. He walked over to where Dawn was laying and stood menacingly over her.

Dawn braced herself and the Doctor struggled to break free. "Don't you dare hurt her." he warned.

Mr de Winter, a cruel man he was but a fool he wasn't. Glancing at the angry faces surrounding him, he knew it would be suicide to try anything. Instead he leaned forward and whispered "see you soon." in her ear.

He then stood proudly and marched off, the Doctor being dragged screaming behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was low in the sky and the Doctor raced through town towards the docks. It had been agony waiting at that terrible party, watching the clock tick slowly. He smiled a little at the irony. When he reached the docks it was quiet. He glanced around for any clue to Dawn's whereabouts. There was a crunching of glass under his foot, he knelt down and picked up the object.

It was Dawn's glasses, crushed and broken. Delicately he cleared the shattered glass and pocketed the frame.

"You're the Doctor aren't you?" said a voice.

He quickly looked up and faced a girl.

"Yes that's me. And you are?"

"Jemma."

"Great, its nice to meet you. You don't happen to know where Dawn is?"

"They took her to hospital. Hey can I come with you?"

But she was talking to thin air.

Three wrong wards later and the Doctor found the right one. He stood in the open doorway and watched Dawn sleeping. The last vestiges of sunlight filtered through the window and highlighted her golden hair. He quietly entered the room and stroked a strand of hair away from her face.

Dawn stirred awake, her drowsy eyes full of panic.

"Shh its just me. It's ok." He soothed.

"Doctor" she sighed while smiling "I was wondering if you were coming."

"Well let's just say I lost track of time." He smiled back "how are you feeling?"

"Not too bad considering." she winced as she sat up.

"Careful." he fretted "what's the damage?"

"Oh the usual, two broken ribs and a collapsed lung." she said flatly "teach me for trying to be a hero." she smiled.

"That man would have died if you hadn't done what you did."

Dawn was momentarily speechless.

"Oh hang on, I've got something that belongs to you." the Doctor stated while searching through his pockets. "Here it is."

He pulled out her glasses frame, it was crushed and twisted but definitely hers. "I wondered what happened to them. They're not much good now." She said as she accepted them.

"I dunno, two new lenses and a bit of polish, they'll be good as new!"

Dawn smiled with him, she couldn't help it. He was giving her that infectious smile again. She pretended not to notice when the Doctor pulled his chair closer to her.

She placed her glasses on the bedside table, carefully trying not to move too much. "No, I think I'll have to get a new pair." she sighed.

The Doctor searched his bottomless pockets again "well I might be able to help you out there." he said cryptically. He pulled out his own pair and handled them fondly before giving it to her.

"But that's impossible! They're identical!"

"I know! I had no idea that they were a popular design." He laughed "I've taken them everywhere." His smile faded a little as he fondly remanised .

He looked up to find her staring directly into his eyes, a serious expression painted on her face.

"I can't accept these." Dawn handed them back.

The Doctor put his hands up "oh no, it's a non transferable swap."

Wincing as she did so, Dawn grabbed his hand and pressed the glasses into his palm."Tough." she said stubbornly.

The Doctor quickly closed his hand before she could remove hers. The atmosphere became charged and Dawn shifted, a little embarrassed.

The Doctor's lovingly baking brown eyes bore into the depths of hers. "Thanks." He whispered while edging a little closer to her.

"Its ok, I could tell you didn't really want to let them go." replied Dawn, vaguely aware that they weren't talking about glasses.

The Doctor flashed her a cheeky grin and the atmosphere relaxed, though the lack of distance between them remained the same. From here, the Doctor could smell her signature scent. A fresh breeze, lilies and a gentle tang of saltwater. He made a mental note of it.

Suddenly Jemma came rushing in, breaking the moment. "You'd better run quick, Mr de Winter's looking for you." she panted.

"Why? I've done everything he asked."

"It doesn't matter, the way he sees it you made a verbal contract. You belong to him now Doctor." explained Dawn.

"I belong to no-one." the Doctor replied darkly.

Jemma looked down the length of the corridor, there was shouting coming from the far end. It could only be one person.

"You've got to go."

The Doctor looked squarely into Dawn's sapphire eyes "I'm not going."

"Doctor, if he finds you, he will never let you go." she explained desperately.

"I'd like to see him try. If the shadow proclamation couldn't pin me down, he's got no chance."

"He'll be here any minute!" cried Jemma.

"Please just go." Dawn cried.

"I won't leave you."

"If he gets here, you won't have a choice."

The Doctor intense gaze never left hers, every nuance of her being he committed to memory. He knew she was right.

"I'll be back, I promise."

Dawn almost passed out with relief "fine, just get out of here!"

He grinned at her before he finally let go her hand and bolted out of the room. Dawn looked at her hand, his glasses were imprinted into her skin.

"Jemma go with him, make sure he gets out ok."

"Sure but what's going on between you two?"

Dawn gave the teenager a condescending look.

"Ok I'm going!"

Dawn wasn't alone long before Mr de Winter loomed in the doorway. "You're too late, he's already gone." she stated simply.

Mr de Winter edged into the room, a grin plastered on his face. He reminded Dawn of the sharks. "That's fine. I'm confident my guards will catch him up soon enough. No, my dear. I'm here for you."

The Doctor waited until all the stars had emerged from the ink sky. Jemma sat impatiently next to him, unable to remain still for long periods of time. She looked over to the Doctor, he was staring out over the glassy surface of the sea. His dark, mysterious eyes were as distant as the stars that shone above them.

"Doctor, I'm all for star gazing but are we done yet?" she asked.

It had the desired effect, the Doctor woke as if from a trance. He shook his head. " sorry." he said before quickly standing up.

He offered her his hand and she took it happily.

"What's wrong?" she asked, studying his frown.

"Something's not right."

Jemma looked over the water "I know, I've never seen the sea so calm. It's almost like a mirror. It's times like this that I understand why Dawn likes it so much."

It wasn't what the Doctor had meant but he nodded in agreement. He suddenly grabbed Jemma's hand "come on, I think its safe to go back."

Together they ran back to the hospital.

The bed was empty.

"Are we in the right room?" asked Jemma.

"Yes. I counted correctly." The Doctor sniffed the air "Lilies and saltwater, this is definitely her room." the Doctor frowned.

The Doctor studied the room, at first glance nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He pulled out his glasses and smiled a little as he put them on. He studied the room and noticed that the bed sheets were pulled back in one corner. The tube that fed Dawn's morphine was laying carelessly, creating a pool on the floor.

"See that's wrong, so very wrong." He stated "because no self respecting nurse would leave a morphine drip just lying like that."

"Doctor, I think you should see this." said Jemma quietly.

On the back of the door was a note, written in fancy, copperplate handwriting. The Doctor tore off the note and read it quickly.

_Doctor, I am not a man to be crossed. If you want to see the irritating _

_woman again you will give yourself to my bodyguards at the park._

_You belong to me now. De. Winter. _

The Doctor shook with anger and his eyes's burned with hatred. Jemma quickly snatched the note and read it. "You can't go, it's a trap!"

The Doctor struggled to keep control "I have to. I can't leave her."

"But if he gets you, you'll never be free."


	6. Chapter 6

The bodyguards blindfolded him and led him away. After what seemed like an age, they removed the blindfold and the Doctor found himself in a disused warehouse. It was seemingly empty. One bodyguard removed a pile of boxes and pressed a raised button. A slab of concrete floor opened up below the Doctor's feet and exposed a stone staircase that led into darkness. Before he could protest, they dragged him into the darkness.

The lair lit up slowly, the florescent bulbs flickering to life. Eventually they reached the end of the room and illuminated a tall, round cage. In the centre was Dawn, laying face down and worryingly still.

The Doctor broke free from their grasp and ran over to her.

"Dawn, Dawn can you hear me?" he asked frantically. But she didn't move. "What have you done to her!" he shouted angrily.

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and was about to open the door when a hand quickly snatched it away. Mr. De Winter emerged from the shadows, admiring the device.

"So this is your little gadget." he said quietly. "I can imagine it comes in useful for tricky situations."

"What have you done to her Winter?"

"Only what was necessary, she is fast becoming the weak link in your chain Doctor, a dangerous thing to have that."

The Doctor tried to snatch the screwdriver back but De. Winter was too quick.

"You have to let me in there, she needs help!"

"I hope so, gives me leverage."

The Doctor glared at him furiously before he lowered himself to the floor. He tried reach her through the bars. "Dawn. Wake up." He stared intently at her, willing her to awake.

His fingertip brushed against her hand as he tried to push through the bar.

Slowly she stirred and the Doctor smiled in relief.

De Winter, seeing how helpful the Doctor was, lost his grin and clicked his fingers. Two sets of rough hands pulled the Doctor away.

"There's only one way to ensure her survival Doctor and that's my way." stated De Winter.

"You can't do this! She's had major surgery, she'll die if she doesn't get help!"

"You forget, I'm Chambers De Winter and I own this planet! So I can do as I damn well please!" His face turned puce.

There was no reasoning with the man and the Doctor sighed in defeat.

"What's your way?" he asked reluctantly.

De Winter smiled and relaxed. He knew the Doctor would submit.

"That's better. Remember we have a verbal contract that has to be honoured by both parties." He paced backwards and forwards in front of the Doctor.

"You belong to me and as such I will expect unwavering loyalty. I want to you be the official host of all future parties as well as personal chauffer anywhere and anytime."

The Doctor gritted his teeth, he knew that De winter would want his time machine. He had a rule that only people he invited should travel with him, and De winter would never merit an invitation.

In fact there was only one person on the whole planet who would get the invitation.

Dawn heard voices. One voice was horribly familiar and was doing most of the talking. As she swam into consciousness her insides were on fire and it took all of her nerve to prevent herself from crying out.

She had no idea where she was but she knew it wasn't the hospital.

"What's your way?"

There was a voice that made her heart flutter, it sounded dejected and she decided to listen.

"When I decide the time and place I don't want to hear any objectives." Finished De Winter.

"Don't do it." Dawn said firmly as she sat up carefully.

Their heads snapped in her direction. The Doctor's face, that had been scowling, softened instantly. He struggled to break free and reach her but the guards held onto him tightly.

"What did you say?" asked Chambers menacingly.

"I said don't do it." Dawn repeated.

It hurt to breathe.

De Winter marched over to her and the Doctor tried desperately to break free.

"Care to elaborate Dr. Matthews, bear in mind I hold the key to your freedom." De Winters waved the small rusty key in front of her.

"I'm not scared of you Winter."

For a fraction of a second De. Winter's smug grin fell away in disbelief. In that second he looked bewildered and totally lost. He quickly composed his emotions and the same pompous expression was back.

"You should be Dr. Now would you care to explain yourself and remember, chose your words carefully."

Dawn held onto the bars for support and winced in agony as she straightened up. She looked straight at the Doctor, noticing that his eyes were shining. "If I were you, I'd get as far away from here as possible." she stated, hating herself for saying it "you're an amazing person and I'll bet so is your ship. The last thing you want is to be reduced to a chauffer."


	7. Chapter 7

For a moment there was total silence. The Doctor continued to stare at Dawn, understanding that she had just sacrificed herself to say what she had. His big brown eyes gazed intently at her and she quickly looked away.

Breathing was becoming more difficult and she couldn't risk influencing his decision with her pain.

De. Winter let out a long breath of impatience as he paced the floor in front of the cell. He was shrewd enough to know he still held the aces, as long as the Doctor knew Matthew's life still hung in the balance, there was still a chance he would get what he wanted.

He always did.

"Well, as far as speeches go, I've heard better." he motioned with his hand and the guards released the Doctor "the ball is in your park, as they say. Make your decision, but know this, whatever you decide, there are no second chances."

The Doctor quickly looked from Dawn to De. Winter. He suddenly grinned. "That was very entertaining Chambers! A little over the top for my taste but you know what they say about amateur dramatics. And this, this is definitely amateurish." he held out his hand "I'll have that back now."

Reluctantly De. Winter's handed the sonic screwdriver back to its rightful owner. The Doctor's grin widened.

The Doctor looked over at Dawn, but addressed Winter. "You know this is a very special piece of equipment, capable of near enough anything." Dawn still hadn't moved her gaze from the floor. The Doctor looked back at Winter. "It can do this."

The Doctor raised his arm and turned on the screwdriver. The lights at the far end of the room exploded and glass shattered everywhere. The only light left illuminated the Doctor, his eyes were dark and his expression was murderous.

De. Winter and his henchmen flinched a little as each light blew up. They saw the Doctor and backed away slightly. De. Winter's temperament equalled the Doctor's, he wasn't about to give away his advantage easily. He quickly stood his ground and faced the Doctor.

"You'll have to try harder than that!"he yelled over the din.

"And you'd better start running."

The Doctor pointed the screwdriver at the entrance and pressed the button. Slowly the concrete slab started to roll forward.

De. Winter looked back at the Doctor "you wouldn't dare."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows "I already have. Time's ticking."

"You wouldn't be foolish enough to lock yourself inside!"

"Oh, see that's where you're wrong. So very wrong. I'm a time lord and I'm capable of anything. And you've rubbed me up the wrong way Winter." said the Doctor, his calm voice laced with fury.

De. Winter's henchmen ran for the only exit, but Winter didn't even spare them a glance.

"And what about her? Are you ruthless enough to condemn her to death?" he sneered.

"Dawn made her choice when she told me to run, that was your doing, not mine!" the Doctor replied coldly.

De. Winter glared at him, trying to decipher the bluff that wasn't there. Realising that the Doctor was serious and the battle was lost , he backed away to the exit.

He reached the steps when he turned "This isn't over! The war hasn't been won yet!" he screamed before disappearing through the tiny gap.

The concrete slab slammed shut with a rumble that shook the lair. The Doctor raised the screwdriver and the bulbs that hadn't exploded, lit up.

A deafening silence filled the room. The Doctor looked over at Dawn and noticed she was still looking down, her face covered by her hair.

A cold dread filled his hearts as he noticed her form was slumped against the bars.

He quickly marched over to the cage, his eyes wide. "No, no, no!" he cried angrily as he hastily opened the cage and stepped inside.

He knelt down beside her, brushing her hair away from her face. Dawn's eyes were closed, a pained expression was still on her face.

Her lips were pale and she wasn't breathing.

The Doctor took her head in his hands and leaned his forehead against hers, noting how cold her skin was.

"Dawn, listen to me and I _know_ you can hear me. You've got to wake up, you've got to come back." he closed his eyes as his whispers faltered and wobbled "you can't go; Jemma needs you, this whole planet's marine ecosystem needs you. But more importantly, much, much more importantly than all that, _I_ need you."

The Doctor held her closer, keeping their skin touching. "I can't do this alone, I need your help. But you've got to come back."

The Doctor fumbled in his pockets. With their foreheads still touching, he pressed his glasses in her open hand. "I won't let you die here, not here. Call it a loan, you can give me them back when we're finished."

He held his glasses in her hand and closed his eyes. Moments passed and nothing happened. Then, suddenly, he felt her hand gently clasp the glasses. His head quickly snapped up and he examined her face.

"Are you always this stubborn?" she sighed.

Slowly her beautiful sapphire eyes opened and the Doctor's wonderful smile beamed at her.

"Welcome back." he grinned.

She smiled in response and looked at her hand. His glasses poked out from underneath his fingers. "I told you I can't accept these." she whispered.

"You're not, you're borrowing them. Like a short term loan." he reasoned.

Her smile widened a little. Pain shot through her like wildfire and she gasped in surprise. The Doctor looked at her concerned.

"Time to go." he said as he put an arm under her and helped her up.

The Doctor walked through the building. Desks, paper, chairs and tables had been left, like forgotten artifacts from a lost civilisation. It hadn't taken Chambers De. Winter long to pack up and leave Symrana, but the Doctor knew they weren't rid of him for good.

Like in all wars, when losing, you withdrew, gathered reinforcements and then when you were strong enough once more, charged into battle to claim victory.

All Chambers was doing was biding his time before the next strike. His employees, like rats on a sinking ship had fled. Some may have stayed with him, while others would feel his wrath like everyone else.

And when Chambers returned, the Doctor vowed he would be waiting.


	8. Chapter 8

Dawn looked out over the ocean. The sun, high in the sky, created a path of light leading into the horizon and she closed her eyes, feeling the warmth. She could taste the salt in the air and feel the refreshingly cool sea breeze tugging at her hair.

Dawn had forgotten what it was like to be this peaceful.

With De. Winter's factories closed, the pollution in the dock had decreased dramatically and the rest of the clean up she had done herself.

Once she had fully recovered that is.

The Doctor had mysteriously disappeared shortly after her recovery and she hadn't seen him since.

Her thoughts turned to him, her logical mind trying different theories. Why had he gone? Where had he gone? She guessed he had only stuck around to make sure she was ok, maybe to ease his apparent guilt. It sounded logical but somehow, she felt there had been another explanation.

A movement below her feet caught her attention and her thoughts dissolved. Five shark fins sliced through the glassy surface of the water and she watched as they slowly disappeared below the surface and towards the horizon.

Instinctively she clutched her ribs, it still hurt to breathe sometimes but she'd never tell. Silently she waved the sharks off, knowing that their mutation would wear off and they'd be back to normal soon enough.

"Hi, it's Jemma right?"

"Doctor! We'd thought you'd never come back!" the teenager cried as she flung herself at him.

The Doctor laughed and prised her off him. "So how is everything now the big bad wolf's skipped town?"

"Life couldn't be better! But if you're looking for Dawn she's by the dock." Jemma answered his next question.

"Right you are. Er, um, thanks." the Doctor rubbed his hand through his hair, how had she known?

He saw Dawn's silhouette outlined against the sun almost instantly. She was sitting at the mouth of the dock, overlooking the ocean. Silently he walked along the wall towards her, trying to work out the best way to ask her the one question that mattered.

He stood behind her and took his glasses from the top of her head.

Dawn looked up sharply, her frown transformed into a smile instantly. "So, you came back then."

The Doctor sat next to her "well I had to collect these" he examined his glasses "they were on short term loan basis only." Satisfied they were undamaged he folded them and placed them in his pocket.

Dawn took the 'short term' as a hint and gazed back out to sea. "Now you've saved the day, where will you go?"

"Dunno really, I could go anywhere in time and space and I've got no idea where to go!" he grinned.

"Sounds fun. Just make sure you drop me a line every once in a while." Dawn could feel his gaze on her, but she couldn't make herself look at him.

She was going to miss him. With him around, things seemed more interesting and fun. She supposed it was better this way, she was needed yet there was nothing to keep the Doctor here.

The Doctor looked intensely at her. It was obvious the idea that he would ask her had never even entered her mind. He smiled a little at her humility, here she was asking not to go with him, just that he visited every once in a while to say hi like a distant neighbour.

"No. I can't do that."

Dawn looked at him sharply, her eyes full of hurt. "I understand. Being the last time lord must play havoc with your social life." she laughed despondently.

"Well there are moments, but that's not what I meant" he edged a little closer to her. The wind blew through her hair and carried a scent of lilies and saltwater towards him. It filled his mind like a drug, there was no way he could exist without it.

He suddenly stood up "there's a whole universe out there! Thousands of galaxies, planets and places just waiting to be explored!" he stretched his arms out, emphasizing the vastness of the sky.

In the blink of an eye he was knelt down beside her, his deep eyes sparkling at hers. He was so close to her, she could see every detail of his skin. He held her gaze, a cheeky, flirtatious grin plastered on his face.

"Come with me."

He could see her mind filling with the possibilities. She grinned back and looked over the water. His eyes danced as he watched her.

The Doctor stood up and offered his hand, wiggling his fingers invitingly.

Without hesitation she accepted his hand and he pulled her up, towards him. For a brief moment they stood next to each other, her hands in his and their foreheads touching. The Doctor's flirtatious smile stretched until his pearly teeth flashed at her. He gazed into her oceanic sapphire eyes and tilted his lips closer to hers.

Before her logical mind could analyse the thought, she winked at him before running off in the direction of the TARDIS.

"Catch me if you can!" she called.

The Doctor, always ready for a challenge, chased after her.

_**Fin**_


End file.
